fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Mclntyre
'''Adam Mclntyre '''is a major antagonist in ''Arby n' the Chief ''season 6. He is a foul-mouthed, disrespectful, 8 year old body addicted to video games such as Halo: Reach, who served as a member of the bioterrorist clan Chaos Theosis. History Background Arby n' the Chief Personality Adam's personality and attitude is very crude, short tempered and evil. He had no absolutely respect for his mother, often calling her a "bitch" or "whore", and also claimed he hated school. He is always playing on his Xbox 360, which earns him a claim of having "nintenditis" from Kylie. He also throws tantrums a lot and claims Halo: Reach is his escape from reality. He has no sense of remorse, and revels in causing carnage and banning players, regardless of being TOSERS or not. He acts like he has full control of his house or at least his room, and has no respect for anyone possibly except for Clyde, and hates anyone telling him what to do, constantly defying his mother, and even refused to visit his dying grandmother. He also demonstrates rude behavior towards his "friends", going as far as threatening to ban one of them when they defy him, such as when he angrily reprimands one of them for saying he should give his mother more respect. Adam has a lot of similarities to Master Chief, even Arbiter stated that Adam was the Human version of Chief for having such a foul mouth, repetitive use of mother jokes and creativity of insults. Quotes *"You move that thing another inch, or fire one more round off that turret, we blow the shit out of you peckerheads! Get out. All of you! I'm pretty sure I don't have a stutter, assholes! Get out of the fucking car and line your asses up! You too, green guy! Up here! Yes, I'm talking to you, retard! Let's go!" *"I don't give a fuck! I'm in the middle of a clan meeting and the hospital's like an hour from here! It's not like Grandma ever got me anything cool anyway, just socks and other stupid shit!" *"Wassup!? You're fucked by the way. The more you know!" *"Don't tempt me. Your empty threats are only giving me more incentive! I'd keep my mouth shut unless you want me to blow this cunt sky high!" *"English can suck my dick! I can speak English already, Mom! And I'm never going to write a book, I can barely even read any, books are gay! We have TV now, in case you haven't noticed!" *"Mom, please! Listen to me! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, okay? Please don't fucking send me...I mean, please don't send me to Juvy please! I'll be good! I'll be good from now on, I promise! Just get rid of this guy, things will be good again like you remember it! I swear! I swear to god, okay!?" Category:Arby n' the Chief Characters Category:Machinima Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Egomaniacs Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Hackers Category:Henchmen Category:Terrorists Category:Trash Talking Characters Category:Misogynists Category:Abusers Category:Bullies Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopaths Category:Tricksters